CallicaMy world2
by lesprincezz
Summary: a love story with callie and erica!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own Nothing but Anna and Pete's Diner….

Intro: Welcome, I'm a new writer to FanFic…Not a new reader, just writer, this is something I've had in my mind for a while and I thought why not just write it out and see how people like it…

REVIEWS: YES PLEASE

This is just the beginning, a lot of the questions that you might have will be answered later on and I promise their will be shocks later on….alot of fluff in this but that's how I've always imagined they would be….ENJOY!

_____________________

Ch.1

"Good Morning!!!" The voice of the little girl rang through Callie's ears. "GOOD MORNING!!!" The little body was on top of the still sleeping Callie yelling as if she was in a glass box and no one could hear her. "Mmmm, see usually the beautiful thing about sleeping, is that when you are…no one talks to you…" Callie said as she turned her body to the other side of the queen sized bed.

The small body lifted off the bed and then dropped again on the side that Callie was now facing. The little girl tried once more, "GOOD….MORNING!!!!" Still no answer from Callie, "Come on mommy, wake up…"

Callie felt a small hand on top of her hip. "It's wake up or TICKLE MONSTER!!!"

"You wouldn't" The sleepy Callie said as if challenging the little girl who was now on top of Callie. "You choose." With a small giggle the little girls' tickles began. Although Callie tried to hold in the laughs the persistent finally paid off and Callie's eyes flew open as her laughs busted out of her mouth. The little princess stood before Callie and with her hands in the air she proclaimed victory "I WIN!!!"

"Now, what did you win?" Erica said as she started her way over to both girls on the bed. "Me win battle of sleep."

"Oh really?"

"Mmhm, tickle monster here decided that sleeping until 10 am on a Saturday is just unacceptable." Callie said as she pulled the little girl down into her lap as she sat up on the bed. "Good job Anna"

"Good job? Am I supposed to believe that you put her up to this?" Callie said with a look of confusion on her face. "Yea I sent her to wake you up" Erica said with a smile. "Well now that I'm awake, breakfast?"

"DINER!!!" Anna said as she jumped into Erica's lap, "Please Mama, PREEEAASEE!!!"

Now the little girl has the cutest puppy face on as she clung to Erica's arm.

"Fine we'll go to the diner but first you need to clean your room."

"Oktay!" She ran off the bed with excitement ready to do as she was told. As they were left alone Callie rapped her arms around Erica and pushed her down into the pillow under her.

"You know, you could of woken me up, " she said as she leaned in for a small kiss. "I could of but the fact of the matter is that, if I had…we would of never have gotten out of bed."

She said as she leaned in to give Callie a very passionate kiss. "Mmmm, and that's a bad thing?" The way their scheduled had been in Seattle Grace, they barely saw each other. A Saturday morning in the same bed and waking up with each other was now rare. "Mmmm, not really, but we do have a little girl and she demands a lot" Erica said as she gave Callie a kiss that said I missed you in so many ways. They parted for a few seconds and looked in each others eyes and with a smile Callie rapped her arms around Erica and their world stood still. "I missed this…you and me in the same bed, at the same time, with little interruptions."

"I know cal, but to be honest I wouldn't trade it for anything in this world…"

"Neither would I just said I missed it….." They both laughed at each other and with a small kiss the little subject of their conversation walked into the room, "Hey, no kissy, dressy." They couldn't help but laugh into their kiss. They're little girl was just too cute and everything about her was perfect…How could they not be happy??

After breakfast at the diner Erica got paged for a surgery that couldn't wait any longer. She wanted to see if her patient could make it till Monday but when he had a stroke twice within two hours they paged her and they surgery was moved up. "I promise I'll be back in time for lunch..."

"Uppy mommy upppy!!!" Anna knew when Erica had her bag over her shoulder and her coat on it usually meant she wouldn't see her either till the next day or late that night. As she picked up the little princess her heart melted, she had promised a picnic with no interruptions but it seemed just impossible. "Hey, I'm sorry baby, but I got to go…..but, I'll try to be home as soon as possible so we could still have that picnic ok?"

"Oktay….mommy?" Anna said before Erica had a chance to put her back down.

"Yea sweetie,"

"I love you!" The sweetest words from her daughter made her tear up just a little. " I know sweetie, and I love you too." She gave the little girl a hug and set her down. Anna went off to her room and Erica pulled Callie close, "Do I have to go?"

"You be home right after surgery, understand?"

"Of course" they gave each other a understanding kiss and as Erica left, loneliness crept into the house for Callie…as it always did when her security blank wasn't there.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own Nothing but Anna and Pete's Diner….

REVIEWS: THANK YOU ALL for your reviews… they make me really happy and put a fire under me to keep up the story going…please keep them up =D

Intro: Welcome, I'm a new writer to FanFic…Not a new reader, just writer, this is something I've had in my mind for a while and I thought why not just write it out and see how people like it…

Any ideas on how I could make it better please let me know! I honestly don't like this one and it came out kind of weird but I've written it like 6 times over so…its being posted!

Well, here's chapter 2! One of my longest chapter's but I might not be able to post till next Monday… Please forgive but as a single mom of 2 it's a bit hard…ENJOY!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

After the surgery of 5 ½ hours, Erica started to make her way home hoping she could hold her word to Anna. It was already 5pm and the sun in Seattle was going down but to Erica keeping her word was more important. So, she took out her cell and dialed Callie's phone. "Hello?" a little voice answered the phone. "Hey sweetly where's mama C?"

"Here, where you at?" a smile crossed Erica's face; her little girl was growing up way too fast. "On my way home but I need to talk to mama C…"

"Otay. MAMA!" Erica had to pull the phone away from her ear with the loudness of the voice. "Hello?"

"Hey cal, it's me, I just wanted to know if you still have the stuff done for the picnic?"

"Erica, it's too late for that…"

"Hey, I promised when I get back, I'd take her out"

"Erica.."

"Do you have the stuff?"

"Yea, I do, but do you really want to, we could leave it for tomorrow"

"No, where doing this today….I always keep my word, you know that."

"Alright then, I'll get Anna dressed and the stuff ready. You coming in or are we going out to the car?"

"Umm, I'm coming in…see you in a little bit."

"Hey!"

"Yea?"

"I love you…" Callie had hung up the phone before Erica could say it back but those simple loaded words were always the one thing that had Erica smile ear to ear.

She pulled up to her drive way after the half hour drive and when she looked up to the living room window she saw Anna at the windowsill. A small hand wave and the little girl's face lit up with a wide smile as if it were Christmas morning. As Erica came in the door Anna flew into her arms. "Mommy!!!" Erica immediately pulled the 2 year old into her arms and gave her a big hug. The hours away from her family were sometimes just too much. "You ready for the picnic I promised?"

"Mmhmm, I put the blank in the bag and mommy C is making all the sandwiches and stuff…..mama?"

"Yes princess?"

"Is it too dark outside?"

Erica looked outside and noticed why the small girl in her arms was so worried…the sun was going down fast and it was already 6pm. "Do you think it is?"

"Nope.." the little girl said shaking her head. "Then it's not" Erica put down Anna and told her to put on her jacket as she made her way towards the kitchen. "Hey you," she said as she made her way towards Callie. "Hey…" but before Callie could finishe the sentence Erica pulled in for a long kiss and as she did she rapped her arms around the younger women's waist. "Miss me much?"

"Oh you have no clue."

"Awww," callie said as she gave Erica a small tap kiss. "Well, are we ready?" Erica said as she noticed the bag on the counter. "Yea, everything's here….." Erica could hear the worry in Callie's voice. Erica looked into her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Not now, I'll tell you later…." Erica didn't like the sound of that but when Anna came into the room the conversation was immediately dropped.

__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The ride to the picnic wasn't a long one, ten minutes and they were there. It was a place that Callie loved going to when she was little. A place where at Christmas lights hung from almost every tree and it was almost as bright as the day. The original place that they picked wasn't going to happen for cause of the darkness but since this place was always lite up they decided to give it a try. I was a place where kids and couples were all alike. A lake was always the main view no matter where you were and the lights usually danced to the sound of music. As they drove past lake the little princess gasped at the lights that where around the trees that lit up the entire place. "Its so preeetty.."

Bothe Erica and Callie couldn't help but giggle at the little girls comment. As Erica looked at the Callie a small formed on the corners of her lips. "It's been a while huh," Erica said as she looked over at Callie. "The last time I remember being here was when we started dating."

"Yea, it's been a while." They both look at each other and let out a small laugh. Callie put her hand in Erica's and as they entwined their fingers they both understood what the other was saying. They needed more time alone. As they drove around they saw all the other couples with children spread out on their blankets. As Erica to look in the rear view mirror she saw Anna just amazed by all the lights.

As they parked their car Anna almost jumped out of the booster seat. As they picked their

spot, Anna quickly looked out tried her charm. "Mommy, can we go to the playground 1st?"

"How about we eat dinner and they we play?" Erica said as they laid out the blanket. "Pweese…with sugar on top…." She said as she made a cute little puppy face. "Anna," Callie said and with that the little girl knew she wasn't going to win. "After we eat, ok?"

"But mommy..."

"It's either after or not at all." Erica hated this part. She needed to teach discipline but when the puppy face was made it hit her like a dagger. "Fine." Anna wasn't happy with the outcome but she quickly understood that this one wasn't hers to win. With the food set they ate peacefully and with tons of joy. Anna, being the little monkey she was soon finished and dragged Callie to the jungle gym that was now glowing with lights.

Erica picked up the mess while Callie took the little monkey to play; hoping it would tire her out and get her right to bed. As Erica put away all the stuff, she watched Callie and Anna. As she leaned against the front of the car she drifted off to the past.

Although, she missed the private time with Callie she wouldn't trade this family for the world. She remembered her trip to Cali to visit Addison. The pregnancy wasn't expected and although the child was Mark's they decided to keep it and raise it together.

As a smile crossed her face from the flash back of how exicted Callie was when she had asked Erica if she wanted this, a child. The only things that Erica said was "Of course my love, you are more important than anything in the world, and if you want a child, I'll become one of the best mom's right along side with you. Although the smile was more of the passionate sex they had that night but either way…it was a smile. A vibration from her coat's pocket pulled her back to reality. The number seemed foreign but she answered it anyway… "Hello, Dr. Hahn speaking,"

"Hi, Erica, it's Jackie, we need to speak…"

"Jackie?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own Nothing but Anna and Pete's Diner, Jackie..

A little about this character: she's a person in my personal life that wanted a part in this story…so I thought what the hell…I'll post early and I throw her in…

About this chapter…it's a chapter that leads to who is Jackie and what is Callie hiding…sorry, but I'm a person who loves cliff hangers…don't worry though, chapter 4 will answer most questions!!

REVIEWS: THANK YOU ALL for your reviews… they make me really happy and put a fire under me to keep up the story going…please keep them up =D!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Jackie?" Erica looked at the phone as if someone was going to jump out of it. "Yea, Jackie, did you forget about me already?"

"No, I didn't forget about you…but it's been almost 5 years…"

"Yea, I know but I was away….for the longest time I've wanted to call you and say ….sorry"

"Sorry…you're…." but before she could finish the sentence Callie and Anna made their way toward the car. "Look, I'll call you tomorrow during my break…will you answer?" The question to a normal person would seem kind of out of the ordinary but to Erica it was a question that needed to be asked. Jackie was known for screening Erica's call, no matter how important it might be. "Yea, we need to talk, it's important." As she hung up the phone a sigh was let out slowly and although she didn't want Callie to notice it, she did. "Hey, you okay? Who was that?" She said as she buckled Anna in. "Umm, Richard…"

"You don't have to go back already do you?"

"No, no cal, umm I just need to move some surgery's around." As they got in the car Anna started talking about how much she wanted to…and slowly fell asleep. As most little kids, the sleepiness hit her before the actual words were able to be said. "Wow, she was just talking.." Callie looked back and saw the sweet little princess, fast a sleep. "Yea, I tired her out hoping she would sleep the whole night. Oh, and about tonight…"

"Yea?"

"You stay the whole night…I don't care if someone is dyeing…you stay.." Callie looked over to Erica who was now looking at Callie with eyes that showed ideas were now freely flying. She took Callie's free hand and as she entwined their finger's she said "Mmmm, that sounds good...all night huh"

"Yep, the whole night."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _

While Callie poured the wine Erica made her way towards the living room. "She okay?" Callie said as she gave the wine to Erica who was now sitting on the love seat in their living room. I wasn't a huge room but it did have the T.V. in it with the fire place on and tonight she promised to relax. "Yea, fast asleep. So what's on the agenda for tonight?" Sex talk usually turned both women on but for some reason Callie seemed more distracted then normal. Erica didn't want to notice but the eyes that were now fixed on the black T.V. screen were something she couldn't ignore. "Hey baby, what's wrong?" She pulled the raven hair beauty into her arms. Callie slowly out down her wine and then took Erica's and also put it down on the small table in front of them. She pulled close to Erica's neck, buried her self in the smell of vanilla and simply said "I love you…."

"And I love you but…" before she could finish the sentence she felt a small tear hit her chest. She pulled the younger women and clearly saw the tears that were now freely flowing. "Callie, baby, what's going on, what's wrong? You're starting to scare me."

"I'm sorry but this is hard for me….." She pulled close to Erica again not wanting to let go and started was might end up being one of the worst conversations in her life. A conversation that she still wasn't ready for a conversation that might ruin her life. "Erica, remember when I told you I was pregnate with Mark's child…."

"Yea…."

"Remember how I said that he didn't want a part in Anna's life?"

"Yea?"

"I lied…" Callie closed her eyes and braced herself for the worst to come out of Erica, but after what seemed like ages, Callie opened her eyes to just see a calm waiting Erica. "You're not mad?"

"Not yet. If you're telling me that Mark wants to get Anna back….you're waiting for me to go kill him, stab his heart out, put it back in and do it again….but if you're telling me that it wasn't Mark who got you pregnant…I'm waiting…." Callie opened her eyes….she couldn't believe the reaction…but she also wasn't ready for the next part. "Erica…" but before she could get the words out a small voice entered the room. "Mo..mom…mm…mommy?" Anna had waken up from a bad dream and the small child's eyes were filled with tears and her voice was only heard through sobs. Both Callie and Erica rushed to her side. "Baby what happened?" Callie now the small princess in her arms while Erica stood next to her making small circles on her back in a why trying to calm her. "I had a nightmare...can I sleep in you're bed tonight? Pweese mommy, pweese?" Callie looked at Erica with eyes of regret but her princess came first and although they both wanted to talk about what Callie was so afraid of, it seemed fate had other plans.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own Nothing but Anna and Pete's Diner, Jackie…and more to come

About this chapter…it's a chapter that leads to who is Jackie and what is Callie hiding…sorry, but I'm a person who loves cliff hangers…so sorry I made you wait…but here are SOME answers… (evil laugh)

REVIEWS: LOVE U ALL FOR THEM!! THANK YOU ALL for your reviews… they make me really happy and put a fire under me to keep up the story going…please keep them up =D!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As the morning light hit Callie, she woke to see the bed completely empty. The house was quiet and a note hit her nose as she went to turn her face. _Callie, Anna's in her bed. Went to work early. Couldn't wake you, looked so peaceful. Coffee on table. LOVE E. _As Callie turned to see the night table next to her bed she also saw the coffee mug with the big words I LOVE YOU! "Ohh, Erica…" Callie said as she traced the words with her index finger. She couldn't feel any worse about this. It hit her stomach and then the tears came slowly down her cheek. How, could she tell Erica that Mark wasn't the father…How could she tell the women of her life that she cheated on her with a lost flame in Miami when she went to visit her family.….that she only came back because she finally saw the leaves that were some how hidden. As she wiped away the tears the sweet sound of small feet came into the room. "Mommy, mommy, mommy!"

"In her sweetie" Callie called to the small princess. The small girl came in with a box just a little bigger than her. "What's this...?" Callie said as she pulled her self from under the sheets and took the coffee that Erica had left her. "I don't know it was on the kitchen table…" Callie took the box from her little girl and put it on the dresser next to the door. As she opened it a card fell out. To: Annabelle. The dress was just beautiful and the little girls size. As soon as she saw it she jumped knowing immediately that it was hers. "Mine? Mine? Mine?"

"Not so fast hunny, we need to see who it's from…" Yet, when she opened the card her heart went into her throat. "I know I'm the father, Callie. I want to see my daughter. I'll be around…just call me. Anthony." When she looked back at the box the dress was gone and so was the little girl. "MOMMY!" Callie walked over to the next room looking at the small princess standing in front of the mirror in her room. "Preetty!!!" The gold dress made her tan/white skin glow and with the blue light blue stones it brought near the neck it made Anna's little blue eyes sparkle. Her long straight brown hair was pulled into a cute pony tail from last night and as she turned checking how cute the dress was a idea suddenly popped into her head. "Birthday dress?"

"Oh hunny, I don't know…."  
"Pweeese mommy, pweese!!"

"Alright, but first we need to ask mommy C, now, let's take off the dress and get ready for daycare."

"Otay"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Back at SGH the surgeries were back to back for Erica. Two heart transplants with minimal complications in five hours. After the last one she went straight to her on call room and tried for sleep. Since last night it wasn't easy to come by. She wanted to know what Callie was keeping from her but she couldn't understand why it was so hard…what was hurting so much that tears had to come in play. Erica hated it when her lover was in tears….the first time she saw Callie's tears it broke her and last night's tears also broke her. The whole night she tossed and turned trying to figure it out. Yet, for now, since Callie wasn't around….Jackie was now on the mind. She soon took out her cell and dialed the new number. "Hello" A voice said after only one ring. "Jackie?"

"Yes, this is Jackie speaking who I may ask is calling?"

"Hi, its me Erica?"

"Oh…Hey Erica…you called?"

"I said I would…now why did you call last night….what do you want forgiveness for…and you if you dare say anything about Lissa you better find a way down here because you know better then to say it over the phone." The anger was apparent but the calmness of her voice was what she was known for…ice queen was back and in charge. "Erica listen to me…Lissa….she's dieing….and as for coming down there….I'm already here."

"Dieing?" The words hit her like a stone. Lissa was her little sister and the only saint in the family…how could she be in trouble? "Yes, Erica…dieing…she needs a new heart and the only way she wanted to get one is if you do the surgery." The words were also hard to say but Jackie couldn't figure out how to say it without the pull at her heart. Lissa was her first lover and her last. She wanted to spend her entire life with her, not just half.

"We haven't seen each other for 5 to 6 years….and now she wants to see me….to fix her…" Erica didn't want to be this way with her sister's fiancé but it seemed like it came so natural. "Erica please, talk to us, she knows how much you hate her, but she needs you."

"Yea, well I needed mom!" With that she hung up the phone and as the tears flowed down her cheeks. She knew it was wrong to hate the only living member of her family but she couldn't stand it right now. But if as it were fate Callie walked in to see the blond crying. She slowly crawled into the bed with Erica and slowly pulled her in. Erica fought it for a while but eventually, like always, gave in and let her self go in the embrace of Callie. Callie didn't need to know why the blond was crying, she didn't need to know why she was hurt. The only thing that mattered was that she was there and she was holding her. She was the security blanket and for once Erica needed it. Yet, the silence was soon cut with "I love you.." from Callie…"But we need to talk.." She saw the watery eyes of Erica…"Please Callie, not now, please…" With that Callie just pulled herself into Erica's embrace and shut her mouth. "Alright Erica, not now….later…much much later…"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stay tuned to see weather or not Callie tells Erica and why Erica was so mad at her sister's fiancé.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own Nothing but Anna and Pete's Diner, Jackie…and more to come

About this chapter…Well I know so far the reviews have been great so I've decided to be nice for Santa and Answer a lot of questions in these two chapters…Also! I calm to know nothing of medicine so if you read something that doesn't make sentence I'm sorry…ooh, this Chapter is kind of the intro to the drama….sorry it's an eh chapter but the it's necessary for the next one…=D

I'll be away for the holiday's but hopefully when work starts again and things get settled I'll be able to start again…GOD BLESS YOU ALL & MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

REVIEWS: LOVE U ALL FOR THEM!! THANK YOU ALL for your reviews… they make me really happy and put a fire under me to keep up the story going…please keep them up =D

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Callie's pager went off and when she looked at the pager she jumped at how many pages she had missed. "Erica, hunny, we need to go!"

"Mmmm" Sleepy Erica said. It might have only been a few hours but in those few hours a trauma was going on and they needed Callie for the bones and Erica for the heart. "ERICA!!!" Callie said as she put on her lab coat. "Alright, Alright I'm up." Erica said as she got up and rubbed her eyes. "What's up?"

"Why don't you look at you're pager?"

"Six missed pages are you serious?"

"Yea well I got ten…"

"How long were we sleeping?" Callie looked at the clock and when her pager went off again she kissed Erica "Got to go." Yet, before she was able to get through the door Erica called her "Callie!'

"Yea sweetie?" She quickly turned on her heal and spun to see the still waking Erica. "Promise to talk later?"

"Promise" and with that she was out the door and into the ER. Meanwhile Erica was still trying to shake the sleep from her body. Finally when her pager went off one more time she was up and out the door. Ice Queen was up and nothing was going to bring her down. As she walked into the ER her mouth dropped. "Christina!' Yang quickly ran to her side from where she was standing. "What happened here?"

"A car accident between a school bus and a transit bus."

"Do you know who paged me?" Erica said without ever taking her eyes off of Yang.

"I did" As they both looked down and saw Richard walking down the hall with 3 other doctors. "These doctors are all from…"

"Mercy West…."

"Yes, do you know each other….?" Richard looked caught off guard. He hated it when he brought help from outside but this time the load was just to much. "Yes, I do….Mr. Kill, Mr. Jarhead, and Mr. Al."

"Excise me?" Richard knew it was hard for Erica to work along with people she was usually in competition with but to call them names was just wrong and unprofessional. "Oh of course, the only one who knows that name is Ms. Ice." They all laugh and greeted each other with a simple hug, but before things got too comfortable a patient starting crashing. As they all heard the patient go flat line they all rushed to the bedside. "She's lost too much blood here…Get me two CC's of A positive." One doctor shouted as another shouted for the paddles to shock her. "Yang!"

"Yea!"

"Book and Or immediately this girl isn't going to last long after the shock…."

"Erica!"

"Richard not now…."

"Erica!" Richard was now standing right in front of yang looking more determined to get her attention. "What?" As her tempered flared she knew she had to listen to him so she could get back to ordering her surgery. "Your not here for her…that's why I brought Mr. Donald (Mr. Kill) , Mr. West (Mr. Jarhead) and Mr. Al-Taylor (Mr. Al). You have one responsibility today." As he walked over to one of the beds that was excluded from the rest of the OR. "You're in charger of her. " Erica looked at the lady on the bed and not only was she pregnant she had a tube through her chest. "She's my God daughter."

"Of course Richard but I need a team with me."

"Of course. Today you'll have Yang, Grey, and Dr. Montgomery."

"Addison?"

"Yes, she's in town for a convention and I called her when Monica arrived."

"Is that a good enough team for you?"

"Yes sir…I'll do my best sir." With that Erica started barking at Yang directions and sent grey to get Addison and the labs.

The next six hours Erica was in surgery and every time she was close to pulling out the pole something went wrong. Three hours later as the eight month baby was successfully taken out the mother was relived from the pole. As Richard watched Erica and her surgical team do their magic it was a relief when the mother was breathing on her own and normally. The heart was damaged a little but Erica fixed it within minutes and it was all over. A life saved and a surgical team very proud, but when Erica looked at her pager Callie was calling from OR three and she immediately ran over. When Izzie saw Erica she quickly came out. "What's going on your patient looks fine."

"Oh he is…Callie just wanted you to know that she'll be in surgery for another three hours and with the time she wanted to know if you could pick up Anna."

"Oh of course…just tell her to call me when she's out of surgery."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Much later that night when Callie came home the glow of the fire place was on and the sound of Nemo was on. As she made her way towards the living room she saw both Erica and Anna sleeping together. Anna was on the far side of the couch while Erica held her close to her chest and was also sound asleep. Callie put her coat away and picked up Anna from the couch to put her in her bed without hopefully waking her up. "Mommy?"

"Shhh, it's me." With those simple words she went into Anna's very pink room to tuck her in her very pink bed. A kiss on the forehead and a turn on the night light and as she looked back towards her little girl a smile spread across her face. "I love you…" she whispered as she closed the door.

When she came back to the living room Erica was still sleeping with the T.V. watching her. Callie slowly made her way towards the beautiful blond and placed a kiss on her forehead as she sat on the edge of the couch. "Mmmm, when did you get home?" she said sleepy as she turned to face the glowing face of Callie. " Just a few minutes ago, I put Anna in her bed and I was hoping you would follow me to ours…."

"Mmmm, I don't know…" Erica said with a smirk on her face. "Fine then I'll just have to pleasure myself…" Callie said as she turned towards the bedroom. That was enough to make Erica jump off the couch and pull Callie into her arms and make sure that she was the only one pleasuring Callie.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own Nothing but Anna and Pete's Diner, Jackie…and more to come

About this chapter…Well read on and it will be clear what it's about =D (evil laugh) It's a bit short but my muse decided to quit on me in the middle and I wanted to post early so….here jay go!

I'll be away for the holiday's but hopefully when work starts again and things get settled I'll be able to start again…GOD BLESS YOU ALL & MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

REVIEWS: LOVE U ALL FOR THEM!! THANK YOU ALL for your reviews… they make me really happy and put a fire under me to keep up the story going…please keep them up =D

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The next morning Erica woke up to take Anna to daycare early so she could have some alone time with Callie. She knew she wouldn't be up for another two hours for Callie was not a morning person. As she went through her little girl's clothes the gold dress popped out from the back. "I've never seen this before…." When Anna saw the dress the words immediately came through her small mouth. "Preetty birthday dress!"

"Oh, birthday dress...really?" but before the little girl answered a cute brown and pink was on the bed and the dressing began. "Mommy don't like dress?" Anna was confused why Erica had put the dress back and began dressing her so fast. "No sweetie, mommy loves dress…it's just mommy thought mommy C and mommy E were going to get your dress together…I can't believe she went out and brought the dress herself…." Although the little girl didn't exactly understand she seemed to smile and just nod. When Erica noticed she was rambling on to a little girl she quickly stopped and said "Pretty dress for pretty girl."

"Anna pretty!" The girl said as she pointed to her self. "Yes, Anna very pretty." Breakfast was simple and since lunch was pizza that day Erica just packed the small girls snacks.

Within the hour Erica was back at home and with questions going through her like wildfire she went into the little girls room and pulled out the gold dress. She entered their room to noticed Callie in the bathroom brushing her teeth. She made her way towards the bathroom and stopped in front of the door holding up the dress "You got her birthday dress without me?"

"Huh?" Callie said as she turned. Yet, when she saw the dress that Erica was holding it seem to make the toothbrush go deeper in her mouth and quickly make her not only chock but gag. "Cal, I though we promised that until Anna was sixteen we would choose her birthday dresses…We would choose, not just you?" As Callie still coughed Erica kept going. "I know it may sound silly to you but it not only gives us, alone time but I want to feel a little more connected to her…..Is this how it's going to be, you making decisions without me…..Callie would you get a grip on your self!" As the coughing slowed down Callie's face came down and a serious frown was now upon it. "Erica, hunny, I didn't get that dress for Anna."

"Then who did?"

"Come here we need to talk…" She took the dress from Erica on the bed and walked her and Erica to one side of the bed. It was something that needed to be done. Callie couldn't keep hiding this from Erica and now with Anthony in the picture it needed to be resolved. Anthony wanted to see his biological daughter and it scared the living hell out of Callie. She didn't want this to happen now but since the door was wide open she rather not lie about it. As they sat down Callie took a deep breath and started. "Remember when I told you that I lied about Mark?"

"Yea.."

"Erica, it was never Mark's kid….he just did me the favor of lying for me…."

"WHAT??" Erica couldn't believe it. Did Callie really jus say what she think she said….Mark wasn't the father? "Erica, I'm sorry, so sorry…and until a week ago I didn't think that it was something that I ever needed to tell you…."

"Why tell me it was Mark's kid?"

"Because at the time….it was easier….you forgave me once…..I didn't want to hurt you….again.."

"Callie, be honest with me now….who's Anna's father?"

"I don't think you know him, but his name is Anthony…."

"Lost boyfriend Anthony…?"

"Yea? I told you about him?" Callie hadn't remembered telling Erica anything about Anthony but it was likely she told her in their early years of dating. "Yea, on our second, maybe third date, you told me about him. He was your third boyfriend and although you broke up when you left Miami you never stopped loving him…or at least caring for him….."

"What?" The strange look on Erica's face started to turn knots in Callie's stomach especially when she noticed the tears. "Hun," she moved closer to Erica to remove a hair from her face and to finally clearly see the tears that were on the verge of coming down. "Erica talk to me…please.."

"Annabelle is almost 3….we got were on and off that year…Did you get pregnant that month that you left to 'see your parents?'" Now this was hard for Callie. She knew it was going to be hard but the knots, the sweat, and the hurt she didn't expect. "Yea…" Callie said as she dipped her head down and tears started to cry.

"No, you don't get to be hurt! You don't get to feel bad. You don't get to be hurt…Callie I trusted you…you told me it was going to be just a brake while you cleared your head you never told me you were going off to find him…"

"Wait right there! I didn't go to find him. I left on that mini vacation because I was too scared to admit to myself that I was falling for this amazing women…I couldn't handle my feelings…ever since that fateful kiss on the elevator I wanted to kiss you every time I saw you. Finally I gave up and went away. He was the one to found me…we talked and the spark was rekindled. Yet, that night, I figured out that I no longer wanted a man in my life…I wanted you! Erica I needed you….I loved you." Callie had her hand under Erica's cheek wiping away the tears that were coming down and when she looked into the sky blue eyes everything hurt just that more. "Erica…I don't know how many times to say I'm sorry but….right now I need you."

"Callie, I can't right now….I …I…I need to process this…" Erica said as she pushed away from Callie. "Erica, where are you going?"

"Honestly? Right now I don't know…just away from here…I need to clear my head"

"Erica, please we haven't finished…"

"For now we have…I can't Cal, I just can't!" As she watched Erica leave a small whisper came out. "Erica…" .


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own Nothing but Anna and Pete's Diner, Jackie…and more to come

I'll be away for the holiday's but hopefully when work starts again and things get settled I'll be able to start again…GOD BLESS YOU ALL

REVIEWS: LOVE U ALL FOR THEM!! THANK YOU ALL for your reviews… they make me really happy and put a fire under me to keep up the story going…please keep them up =D

About this chapter…Well we left off with Erica walking out on Callie….lets see what happens

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Erica never made it out the drive way. She knew something was happing for Callie to bring this up but when the betrayal was so apparent and so new the hurt hit her emotion before logic did. "WHY!!!!" she said as she cried into the steering wheel. Her head into her arms as her tears flowed freely. She hated how much it hurt her. She hated the fact that she couldn't trust Callie, but she loved the raven hair beauty. She loved her daughter; she loved waking up in the morning with Callie in her arms, she was nothing without Callie and she knew it. Before Callie, Erica was just the Ice Queen and finally when Callie came into the picture heat entered, love, hope and emotions finally hit Erica. The thoughts just made Erica cry all the more harder……Yet before anything eles was thrown into her thoughts the phone rang and she read the text that was sent from Callie. _Mommy E, I love you, I never wanted to hurt you and I know that your last relationship failed because of trust issues…I don't want that to be us…It can't be us!!! I need you like you need me…please come back home soon…take your time thinking but please return…Anna needs Mommy E the way I need Erica!! I will always love you. I'm sorry! _The words hit home faster than anything and a flow of tears hit Erica's lap. Why was it so hard???? Erica looked up at the house and when she saw Callie walking to the door her heart melted but the rage was more in control. She finally put the car in reverse and drove off. It hurt to do that but she couldn't find that something in her to forgive Callie right now. Maybe when the wound wasn't so fresh she could push the emotion to the side….but right now…she just couldn't. _______________________________________________________________

About four hours later a knock on Callie's door was heard. She quickly made her way from Anna's bedside to the door hoping it was Erica. She had left her keys when she left, so it was a reasonable guess. "What took you so…Anthony?" Callie's mouth just dropped. "What are you doing here?" With the surprise the normal, polite Callie was thrown out the door and everything was forgotten. "Well, hello to you also…I'm here to see Anna…"

"She's sleeping. Maybe if we had a bit more warning you could of."  
"So, where's this famous heart surgeon of yours?"

"Out, and you, why are you here?"

"I told you, I want to see my daughter….out huh?"

"Yes, out…..Anthony it's late. I really think you should back tomorrow…we could have lunch."

"Lunch sounds nice but I came for desert." He's eyes were now scanning Callie and his mind imaging what was under her whiter robe. "Okay, yea, you need to go" Callie said as she moved towards the door, but before she got to the door Anthony pulled her into a strong embrace. "Why is it that you chose her over me? I don't see what she has that I don't. Did you ever wonder who gave you that child?" I did remember!!!! She didn't!"

"But she was there when I needed her. She was there when I fell; she was there to catch me when you let me go remember?" She said with an attitude as she tried to free herself from his grab, which only made him hold on that much tighter. "Anthony, I understand that….."

"You don't understand a thing. I loved you and you left me. I loved you and you had my child. For two years now I've told myself that it was okay! That I didn't need her in my life. But I was wrong, just wrong! I want to know her. I want to be her father and I will fight for that right. Callie I will fight for you." He pushed himself on her and when Callie started to struggle it made everything worse. The blond hair, six foot man, muscle freak made it all the more harder for Callie to get out of his grip. Soon enough when Anthony was on top of Callie and when she yelled for him to stop it got him all the more hotter and everything seem to happen all the more faster. As he pulled Callie into the couch and started to undress her he softly whispered into her ears "Remember this…" As he stuck himself into her she cried for mercy. This wasn't what she wanted to be remembering…she loved this man once but what had happened? "Anthony please stop..." Called tried to push her self up but every time she got close he pushed her back down. "Please Anthony…." A slap a cross her face made her yell in pain.

Two minutes away from the house Erica stopped for red and white roses, Callie's favorite flowers. After a few hours of clearing her head and thinking she still didn't understand why Callie told her what she had but she knew that there was a reason why Callie had told her what she had. There was always a reason, it was just the pain that the words were causing was just to much to bear.

When Erica pulled up to the house she noticed Anthony's car and although she didn't know whose it was she wasn't ready to jump to conclusions. The night had been a long one and she just guessed it was one of Callie's friends who came to comfort her. When she got to the door and heard the pain cries of Callie and Anna the door handle flew open. When she saw Anna in the corner yelling for her mother and Callie fighting with Anthony the roses flew from her hand and she grabbed the man that was slowly killing her lover and swung him like a small child. He took one step back and bumped his head on the edge of the center table that was in the couch. With one bump he was on the floor lifeless. "Callie look at me sweetie are you okay?..." Callie was pretty badly banged up, her arms and wrist were both badly bruised and one of her eyes was black and blue. Her nose was bruised as was her neck. She has small bleeding wounds on her check and fingers and her on her left side of her hip she was bleeding out. "Callie please talk to me baby, telling me something anything…" Erica started to panic after a minute of silence. "Please Callie…."

_________________________________-

Will Callie make it…. ??? Find out next week or when I post the next chapter!!

Buhahahahah (evil chuckle)!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own Nothing but Anna and Pete's Diner, Jackie…and more to come

REVIEWS: LOVE U ALL FOR THEM!! THANK YOU ALL for your reviews… they make me really happy and put a fire under me to keep up the story going…please keep them up =D

About this chapter…Well we left off with Erica walking out on Callie….lets see what happens…..

_______________________________________________________________

Hours later Callie woke up in the hospital with Erica holding her hand and little Annabelle sleeping soundly in a char next to her bed. Erica's tears were falling as she watched the heart monitor. "Come on Callie, you could do this, you could pull through, I know you can." Erica's hands were now holding Callie's right hand on her heart. "This belongs to you and I need you awake to know that….please Callie please." Erica couldn't help but let the tears fall down her cheeks. She hated seeing Callie so helpless.

"Good afternoon Dr. Hahn" Bailey had walked in to just catch the last of Erica's plea with Callie. "Good afternoon Bailey…" Erica said as she wiped away the visible tears. Bailey checked Callie's Stats and moved over to the IV drip to slow it down just a bit, she check the heart monitor and her pulse and wrote them down in Callie's chart. As she put down the chart she looked over to Erica to see the once known ice queen rubbing the hand of her lover in the attempts of waking her up. "Dr. Hahn, you haven't left this room since late last night….maybe you should go home and wash up, rest a little bit and take little Anna to school."

"I can't leave her side." Erica said without once glancing away from Callie. "Erica…..I just don't think that Anna has to be here to see you like this…" As Erica looked from Bailey to Anna she slowly let go of Callie's hand and looked into Bailey's eyes. "You take care of her, you let nothing happen. Bailey I hold you responsible, understand?"

"Of course," Erica slowly let go of Callie's hand and moved over to the still sleeping little girl. She slowly picked up the little girl and made her way to the door. Before leaving she took one last glance over to Callie and blew a kiss.

As Erica arrived to the house she put little Anna to bed and made her way to her shower. Yet, as she made her way around the bed a photo of her and Callie caught her eye. As she picked up the photo up from the side of the table a single tear fell down her right cheek. T "Oh Callie…" Erica said as she sat on Callie's side of the bed. The hurt of seeing her love on a hospital bed was too much for her. But before she could think of anything else she heard little Anna scream. Like a flash of light Erica was at her bed side, "Anna, baby, what's wrong?"

"Mommy E! Mommy C!" she said as she threw her arms around Erica. Erica quickly understood what the little girl was yelling about. Anna had seen her mother get bet up by Anthony and witnessed everything but she didn't quite understand it. "Oh, sweetie….Anna look at mommy." Erica said as she pulled her little girl away from the tight hug she was in.

"NO!" Anna yelled as she pulled herself back into the embrace of Erica.

"Anna please," Erica said as she pulled Anna's eyes to meet hers. "Mommy C is just fine and she's being taken care of okay?"

"You sure?"

"Yea, sweetie, Mommy's sure. Now, how about a nice bubble bath and Mommy takes you to Peter's diner for some pancakes?"

"NO! I wanna see Mommy C!!!! " Anna said as pulled herself back to Erica.

"Anna sweetie I promise...pinky promise that Mommy C is just fine...So, pancakes?"

"Fine....pancakes, and then Mommy C."

"Okay"

__________________________________________

Back at the hospital Mark made his way into Callie's room. "WoW" Mark hadn't seen Callie so beat up. Her nose, left wrist were broken. Everything else was just badly bruised and very swollen. Yet, as mark did his magic on her nose he seemed to do nothing but talk to himself. "When i find this Anthony character i promise you that he will be sent to ..."

"Dr. Sloan..." Bailey slowly made her way towards the man with the needle. "Dr. Bailey?"

"I wanted to introduce the new head of orthopedics." The young blond was tall and had a way about her that mark just couldn't resist. He quickly finished with Callie's nose and made his way to the new doctor, but before he could begin his sentence Callie's heart monitor started to go flat line. "CALLIE!!!!!"

Erica said as she pushed her way through the door....


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own Nothing but Anna and Pete's Diner, Jackie…and more to come

REVIEWS: LOVE U ALL FOR THEM!! THANK YOU ALL for your reviews!!!

About this chapter…we left off with Erica screaming for Callie…..

Also, sorry about the shortness of last chapter…it was one that I thought was fun to just give you a little tease. This one is a bit long but it's worth reading…well, at least I think so.

_______________________________________________________________

"I wanted to introduce the new head of orthopedics." The young blond was tall and had a way about her that mark just couldn't resist. He quickly finished with Callie's nose and made his way to the new doctor, but before he could begin his sentence Callie's heart monitor started to go flat line. "CALLIE!!!!!" Erica said as she pushed her way through the doors of Callie's room. Bailey quickly made her way toward Callie and started pushing more medicine for her heart and turned one of the drips for her IV down to just barely a drop a minute. Callie's heart quickly started again and the room slowly went back to as calm as before. As Erica watched the heart monitor she took Callie's hands and whispered into her ear. "Callie, I know you can hear me. You don't get to leave me and Annabelle early. You are going to pull through this and you're going to pull through this right now." Bailey slowly looked at Erica and put a hand on her shoulder as an attempt to comfort the blue eyed beauty. As she pushed a tear from her eyes Bailey quickly turned to give the blond some peace and quiet. Mark looked at Callie and Erica and all of a sudden the urge to be his flirty, sexual self, just vanished and he made his ways to the on-call room and passed out.

The next week was hard for everyone as Callie's heart seemed to want to give up. Erica stayed at the hospital 24/7. She hated seeing her little girl so upset over Mommy C so the third night they were at the hospital Erica called Callie's mom to take Annabelle with her until everything got better. Erica hated not being with her little girl but at the same time she didn't want to leave Callie's side. In Erica's mind, Callie needed her there. Every time Erica saw them take Callie to the O.R. she couldn't help but feel as unhelpless as ever. She would stand outside the doors just watching the little operations and hope for the best and as the number one world renounced heart surgeon she hated that feeling. Then finally after two weeks of unconsciousness, three heart failures, and five operations, Callie's heart started to get stronger and she started to come back to the world.

Callie opened her eyes and saw nothing but white, bright lights, and as she turned her head to look down at the mass on her hand a smile slowly crossed her face. The mass that was holding her hand down was the mass that she wanted it to be. As she studied Erica a tear fell down her cheeks. She had almost lost her, almost lost the most perfect thing in her life. When she looked at Erica again she noticed a strand of hair was in the middle of her face. She slowly took the strand of hair and pushed it behind her ear the way she would usually do each morning before giving her a kiss and heading out the door. As the hair was pushed back Erica felt the smallest touch and that was enough to startle her. "Hey you!" Callie said with a smallest voice and a smile to accompany it.

"Callie, baby, your awake!" Tears started coming down Erica's eyes and with a hug there embraced started tear works. "I'm so sorry!"

"No sweetie I'm sorry!" Bailey was at the front desk, just seconds away, and when she heard the outburst by Erica and Callie she was in the room in a flash. As she looked around to see what was wrong, she found nothing could be better. A smile crossed her face when she saw Erica's arms rapped around Callie while sobbing, and Callie doing just the same. Bailey quickly cleared her throat and Erica slowly took herself off of that one precious love that she had almost lost. As they both dried there tears Dr. Bailey begin, "Dr. Torres, good to see your up and well."

"Dr. Bailey, nice to see you also…" Erica left the two talking and phoned for Callie's mom to bring Anna to the hospital as soon as possible, Callie had woken up. After that, since Callie was being checked on by almost every physician the hospital she went to take a shower and change, since her last shower was two days ago. She passed by Callie's room and as she saw the beautiful smile and laugh that she was holding strong a smile crossed her own face.

After her shower her phone rang and Callie's mom was in the hospital lobby getting a gift for Callie with Anna, she wanted to know if Erica wanted to come down and bring Anna up herself. A smile crossed Erica's face and within minutes she was dressed and down to the gift room to find something with her beautiful little girl. As she walked over to the little girl who was studying a small teddy bears with her hands, Erica knelt down next to her and simply said "I like that one too." The little girl's face lit up and as she turned around she yelled, "Mommy!!!" Erica held her little girl up and gave her one of the biggest hugs possible. "I missed you sweetie!"

"You did?"

"Yes, I did!"

"How mommy C ?"

"Mommy C is just fine and Im going to take you up there right now! Okay?"

"Can we get mommy the bear?"

"Of course we can? Should we get her candy also?"

"Yea, she likes choco…late.. right?" A small smile crossed Erica's face… "Yea anna, mommy likes choco..late"


End file.
